spacepediafandomcom-20200213-history
O'Neil Armories
The O'Neil Armories scientific research, weapons and munitions research and distribution strategic advisory corporation, is one of the massive super corporations that dominate the Jexian galaxy. Working in close proximity to the SIUNE 'Legality and Affiliates' It is extremely difficult to pinpoint how legal O'Neil Armories is, mainly because it has influence more over the private military sector than in the governments militaries, though it has some influence in the government sector too. Mostly, it stays on the bright and sunny side, if you looked at ONA files than you would actually find them quite free of major blemishes. There will occasionally be trading hands of radioactive materials such as Uranium-238,235 and plutonium-239 but otherwise, there is nothing that is legaly wrong and only a few things morally wrong that they do. Of course, a lot of the scientific experimentation files are kept and guarded by scientific comunity itself and within it, only the most qualified know of all of it. If you look through the records in the scientific cabinet located in the back room of the Scientific Institute of the University of New Exford then you would find some things that any government would cringe at. As the corporation is the go to guy for scientific research, the scientific community partially funds experiments and corporation enterprises or interests. Though if the corporation wants to do something that does not slide with the scientific community (mainly the SIUNE) than the corporation must fund the research out of its own coffers. Completely under the table, it procures various otherwise unobtainable items through a chain of affiliated corporations from the black market, though it is almost always raw resources or technology that is heavily regulated by the government. It does not import narcotics or illegal items for the purpose of substance abuse. It does not always completely slide with the SIUNE, it also recieves some requests from the government military as well and from smaller militaries private or not. As it is a weapons distribution company, it usually incorporates a lot of its developments into high tech state of the art weaponry, usually sold to small private militaries or funneled to their own private military corp. Contrary to belief, the corporation is not controled by the scientific comunity, nor is it regulated by the government or military. Due to it's recent acquisition of territory on Weavon, the O'Neil Armories corporation hired multiple labor contractors to mine the ore in the territory. While it has slaves working for it, the corporation does not actually own any slaves. 'Goals' The primary goal of the company in its current state is to make profit and research new principles of science to better apply it to technology. A secondary objective is to back up the scientific comunity including the SIUNE in matters regarding scientific research and experimentation that the government may interfere in. The other secondary objective is to engineer better meathods and technology to eliminate any major threat that might arise similar or higher in threat level to the Evoknights as well as storing said technology till time arises. In collaboration with other corporations, it is determined to prevent the government from meddeling in the market scene as that would be kinda bad for profits, in the long term, hindering the ability to carry out its primary and secondary goals. It is also determined to defend and ensure the continuation of the human race, mostly achived by defending Station 2 where most of the humans are located. Sam acts as an observer for O'Neil Armories and as a strategic lieson for the military elements. History The company began as a medium large but failing weapons manufacturing corporation with loyal employees but a bad leadership system. The current CEO Sam being a fast learner and with the help of his implants, had risen to quite a decent rank in the scientific community and graduated with a PHD, so he proposed the SIUNE to allow him a small grant to buy out the company and reset it to generate profits and act as a research facility for the scientific community to avoid government restrictions. The bad CEO and the rest of the leadership, wanting out, happily accepted the offer and turned over the company to Sam and his brother. Once they had the company, they incorporated some trusted advisers from several Scientific institutions and some retired top brass from the military (who were also graduates from the university). With several of the newest inovations in manufacturing, they managed to put out some smaller weapons for dirt cheap and though they were of lower quality by military standards, the weapons were aimed at the civilians market and self defense. As the market base grew larger, ONA took a gamble and leaped straight for the high tech. Offering extremely high tech equipment a competative price even to RAVEN, the only thing stopping the further growth was the questionable sanity of the employees. One of the employees was arrested on an attempted murder charge. The trial was long and hard with multiple trumped up charges. Graduates of the Exfordian Institute of Law and Criminal Justice, fought a long and hard battle over the employee's status but eventually, the jury deemed him almost insane a day before the actual criminal was caught. Cleared of all charges, ONA returned to a spotless record but it's employees recieved a tarnished reputation and therefore, some government agencies stuck with RAVEN and Marix products out of fear of the possible O'Neil Armories quality. After the legal battle with it's reputation stained, there was only one market left: The Private Military industry. After appealing to several contractors, weapons were developed based on the moto "If it ain't broke, dont fix it. If it never breaks, never replace it." And with that, O'Neil Armories got several requests for some of the experimental models and since the reviews came back almost all positive, a production line was assembled and the weapons sold like hotcakes. With the rising popularity of the almost indestructable firearms, several models of ONA's personal defense were traded across the market, combining a cheap cost with constant reliability. The switch from lasers and ramjets to bullets was something hard to get used to but many of the customers and critics parised the reliability. From that point on, durability and novelty became a defining trait among O'Neil Armories products. ONMC (O'Neil Military Corp.) The ONMC is a different company but is operated by ONA and it has several thousand employees scattered around everywhere. They are old soldiers that were given a second chance and a clean slate to start out with and as such, almost all of them are very good at fighting. They also receive a slightly higher pay grade than soldiers of a different militaries as well as being more generalized, being trained in engineering as much as marksmanship. It is split into different branches, specializing in different skills. These guys are technicaly the ones that fight with the Jexian Entente but they are registered under the ONA flag. They are controlled by CEO Sam O'Neil and Commander Etrius as well as Travis (lots of different ranks). They are allied and in a way, half own a several hundred other PMCs who are usually happy to oblige, usually setting asside a section of their soldiers that fit ONA standards, lending them to help fight. ONAGE (O'Neil Autonamous Generation Engineering) ONAGE is one of ONA's R&D groups that focuses on attemping to create semi or fully sentient AI. They run tests on numerous subjects, even attempting tests on Travis's AI Joy. Some may wonder what they would do with it afterwards; truth is that not even they know. They were assigned by SIUNE to attempt to create sentient AI for science. ONDMS (O'Neil Data Mining Service) As it says, ONDMS is a subsidary of O'Neil Armories that specialized in Data Mining for various organizations, extracting information from otherwise encrypted systems. The group maintains the largest collection of AI in the corporation and does work for the governments of Albion, Roche and Vinton, even Abruquah if the money is good. It is headquartered in Kirin and does most of the processing there too. There is also a group stationed in ONA controled territory on Weavon. It does data mining and info processing for both Tiber and Khent (headquartered close to Khent though). Data mining services provided by ONDMS has increased efficiency of the mining industry on the planet for the two governments, becoming a valuable and almost irreplacable asset. Not only does it offer services to governments, it also offers services to third party organizations as well including various contractors. Faction Trademark Tech The O'Neil Armories tends to use cutting edge technology, concentrating on overwhelming firepower, usability/user friendliness, durability, and inginuity. Many high level technologies such as starships are not used by well developed militaries due to liability issues with the technology but smaller private militaries were quick to adopt. The corporation speciality is exotic weaponry, unique materials, and unconventional equipment or equipment that can be addapted to unconventional use; the technology is usually put into "heavy" equipment such as battle armors, starships, point defenses, mechanized units, deployable defenses, and space stations. The corporation is also exploring the civilian consumer market with a line of civilain availible vehicles and living equipment based on human reactions to changes on the ONA run Station 2 . 'Super Tech' 'SAPL Solar Array Pumped Laser' The SAPL is powerful laser that is actually a mining laser that is under control of ONA and various affiliates and under ONA patents. The entire construct is composed of an extremely large array of mirrors and lenses that focus the closest star's solar energy to a point about 6 centimeters in diameter. Its usually running at 15% power, it is used for asteroid mining, extracting almost all of the materials that ONA uses for construction and research, giving the company the ability to export raw materials and technology while being completely self sufficient. In its militarized state, it operates at 30% power, harnessing enough power to bring down a capital ship in under 5 seconds of continuous exposure. When it was offered to the Entente, the commanders were afraid it would saw the planet in half. 'Ship-Ship Missiles' 'SMBHAWK missile' The SMBHAWK is the ONMC primier ship killing missile, armed with a small nuclear warhead and equipped with one ONAs finest tracking systems, it accelerates itself to a maximum speed of 2000 kilometers per second and has a maximum effective range of 3-4 light minutes. Blast Radius of about 450 meters. 'Ghost Rider missile' An experimental missile prototype that has not been released to the public yet. It is a special anti-ship weapon in that it is much larger, utilizes a much more powerful charge and a much more powerful engine, as well as actually having a cloaking+EM system, as such, they are extremely large and very expensive to manufacture. They utilize a nuclear fusion warhead and has one of the best tracking systems in the know galaxy. They accelerate to 6000 meters per second and has an effective range of 1-6 light minutes. Blast radius of aproximately 5 kilometers. 'Anti-missile/strikecraft' 'AFLHAWK missile' The AFLHAWK is the ONMC main Anti-Aicraft/Counter-missile system, though it is unable to defend against some ballistics, plasma and lasers, it is more than capable of destroying a missile, drone or Strikecraft with one shot. Armed with a C8 charge and one of ONAs best tracking systems, it can propel itself to a about 4000 kilometers per second with a maximum effective range of 2-3 light minutes, capable of submarine usage. Blast radius of 20 meters. 'Bulls Eye missile' A powerfull missile intended for atmosphereic usage only but is capable of use in space by strikecraft or fighter/bombers. Devestating when launched in a volly and capable of tearing an entire formation apart. The charge is a shrapnel charge with approximately 20 kilograms of C8 explosive surrounded by WTF they had around the manufacturing lab at the time. The shrapnel tends to have a rough dispertion pattern so it is really difficult for anyone to guess what the missiles will be. because of the shrapnel effect, it is also very well suited to anti-missile roles although it does not seem to have enough power to bring down a nuke. Effective range of 200-900 kilometers 'Ground support missiles' 'Arrowhead missile' An unguided ground support missile that is usually launched from ONMC battleships to aid forces on the ground or bombard a fortified position. It is armed with a C8 warhead and is very cheap to manufacture. Variable maximum effective range. Blast radius of 35 meters. 'Hailstorm missile' The Hailstorm missile is an orbital ship launched ground support weapon that is used for combat of wet naval forces and for bombardment of fixed land positions. It is a single large missile that splits up into 10 Arrowheads and a Daisy Cutter. It is much more difficult to manufacture and is quite easy to intercept with the right equipment. Variable blast radius. 'Pack missile' A missile that has just about enough power to completely destroy a tank or seriously damage a light mech. in this missile, the charge and engine has been compromised in exchange for a targeting system and it is used for surgical attacks. It is also known for being extremely cheap, small and light. Actually, so much so that a standard missile pod can hold 50 of these. There is also a launcher for infantry use that carries 4 as well as an MLRS system. Effective range of 300 meters to 500 kilometers. 'Other' 'Materials' 'Carbon Nano-fiber Polymer' Carbon Nano-fiber Polymer is, to put it plainly, a billion trillion carbon nano-tubes bound together and glued tight with a sort of ceramic glue. It is multiple times stronger than kevlar, about as good at heat dispertion as any other ceramic and has the non stick quality of teflon without being a metal. Though the sheet is actually very and if heated up high enough, can be moulded to fit over say ... a bulletproof vest. When the sheet is thin, it has the unusual property of acting exactly the same as fabric while retaining its original properties. It always comes out shiny although color can be added to the binding ceramic glue to add some custom color to the material. It feels perfectly smooth and is actually quite stylish but is very expensive. 'Hyper-fullerene' an atomic buckey-ball of carbon surrounding a dollop of anti-matter. Since the carbon aletrope creates a null region with an electromagnietic fields essentialy, the anti-matter is seperated from the outside world and the outside world is seperated from the anti-matter. ONA uses this as an energy source for specialized bullets and as an explosive on very rare occasions. The only problem though, is that after the material has been expended, it leaves behind a lot of radiation and radioactive isotopes of carbon-13. 'Alloys' ONAtech alloys are extremely high quality and only found in ONAtech products. Due to the foreign nature of the alloys, Nanites are unable to interact with them. 'Chromsten' An alloy that consists of collapsed atoms of Chromium, Steel and Tungsten. Due to the collapsed nature of the atoms, they are much stronger and they are completely inert and do not react with any atom that is not also collapsed. It should be known however, they otherwise have some of the same properties as any other metal. 'Flintsteel' An alloy created by forcing Iron and Carbon atoms into a completely foreign aletrope. The new aletrope tends to disperse plasma very well and it is also known for sparking excesively at the slightest hint of friction. It is not known what kind of use it could have but ONA plans to do something with it. If the alloy is not broken up into its individual peices than it is otherwise inert. 'Durachrome' One of ONAs strongest alloys, it is made of collapsed atoms arranged in a dimond like configuration. Because of the collapsed nature of the atoms, the electromagnetic bonds that hold the aletrope together have been magnified on a scale of 20 and is therefore, 20 times stronger than dimond although it is for some reason, extremely flexible and bends easily although it does not break easily. It should be known that it has the properties of a ceramic although it is metalic in nature. Category:Factions